Traffic lights are signaling devices that can be placed at road intersections, pedestrian crossings, and other locations to control the flow of traffic. For instance, traffic lights can provide varying signals to users (e.g. drivers, pedestrians, etc.) instructing the users to perform an action associated with the signals. For instance, a red light can indicate to a user to bring the user's vehicle to a stop. A green light can indicate to a user to proceed through the intersection.
Users who are stopped at red lights often find ways to occupy themselves while waiting for the light to turn green. For instance, upon bringing their vehicles to a stop at a red light, users may pick up their smartphones and interact with the smartphones. Often, such occupied users can fail to notice a traffic light that has changed to green, and can hold up traffic until they notice such change. Conventional techniques for detecting traffic light signal changes include coupling a vehicle (e.g. one or more computing devices associated with the vehicle) to a network associated with a traffic system. Such traffic system can provide notifications to the vehicle indicative of a traffic light signal. Further techniques for detecting traffic light signal changes include capturing images that depict the traffic light, and detecting the signal change from the images. However, such techniques require the images to depict the traffic light, so that the signal change can be seen directly in the images.